Chasing Memories
by Seddielover945
Summary: Her memory hasn't been to great since the death of Damon and one night, Elena Gilbert is mysteriously flung back in time. That night, she vowed to herself that she was sent back for a reason. Reason being, she didn't know, but if she could save the ones she loved, it was worth it, even if it meant changing the present. Just give the story a shot, I suck at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that's been rolling around in my head for the past couple weeks. We'll see how this goes. It may suck, but review anyways. **

* * *

Still, It'd been nearly two weeks and Elena still refused to leave the comfort of the neatly made king sized bed.

She didn't remember falling asleep the night of his death. She didn't remember falling asleep any of the nights after. All she remembered was the salty taste of tears as they reached the edges of her lips and the trembling of her body as she hugged his leather jacket to her chest.

Her mind felt fuzzy, the kind of fuzzy after you'd gotten drunk the night before and woke up the next day with only smudges of memories.

All she remembered that night was the wrinkles in her shirt and the intoxicating smell of leather jackets and bourbon.

* * *

When Elena finally came to, she felt the softness of the soil under her. The blue sky hung above her head and she slowly rose to her feet. _What was going on? _

"Hello?" She called as she recognized the familiar surroundings of the woods just beyond the Salvatore Boarding house.

When it became clear that no one was going to answer her, she started walking in the direction that she knew where the boarding house was. Not once did it cross her mind why the traveler spell wasn't in effect as she trudged along.

She bit her lip as she came up on the door that led into the entry way of the boarding house. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, but she stepped over the threshold with an easy smile on her face.

It was hard not think about Damon as she walked past the entry way and into the hall. He was everywhere. So maybe _he _physically wasn't everywhere, but everything in the house reminded her of him.

"Stefan?" She called as she racked her fingers through her hair.

"He's not here, he went out hunting. Probably terrifying the poor bunnies," A voice called from the dinning room.

She froze.

_No there was no way. There was no way in hell._

Elena was in the dining hall in less than a second flat.

Her lips trembled as she took in his appearance. It took every ounce of her strength to keep her legs from giving out underneath her as she blurred over in front of him. "It's you," She managed. "It's really you."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked it was yes,"

She ignored the comment as she threw her arms around him with such force that it nearly knocked him to the ground. She buried her face in his neck and that's when the tears began. Her lashes stuck to her cheeks as the tears leaked out from under her closed eyelids.

_"Damon? You here?" _

She froze again and suddenly pulled herself away from Damon.

As she turned around she was looking at a exact carbon copy.. of herself.

* * *

_"What the hell," _Her mirror image muttered as Elena found herself being pushed up against a wall with Damon's hand gripping her her throat.

"Damon! Let me go!" She struggled under his grip and somehow managed to pull away. He starred at her dumbfounded. It took him a moment, but he finally spoke, his bright blue orbs never leaving hers.

"Elena?"

She nodded.

"How?" She chewed her lip as the other her steadied herself by gripping onto the end of the liquor table until her knuckles turned white.

"You're a vampire?"

She nodded again. An expression, that she'd seen in his eyes so many times, appeared once again.

_Hurt. _

She stepped forward, up to him as her mind still tried to process everything that was happening around her.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and instead of the reaction that she was expecting he did the same. His words came out clear in her ear. "I'm so sorry 'Lena,"

"It's okay," She finally responded as they broke their hug rest moments later. Truthfully, she still had no idea what in the world was going on, but for now, Damon was with her.

* * *

"It's so different," Damon said as both Elena's sat around the couch. His eyes focused on her. "You're different." He corrected.

She wasn't able to stop herself from intensively starring at him as he sat across from her. She bit down on the inside of her lip, trying to find the words to say. They hadn't figured out much and she hadn't said much. The only thing that she knew was that, Klaus was the only problem that he double faced at the moment. To be more specific, find and _killing _Klaus.

So in her mind, she'd processed it and moved on. She'd been sent _back _in time.

"Not really," She said under her breath as the words finally to her.

"Do me a favor," Human Elena spoke up from her spot of the couch. "Tell me how you became a vampire."

She felt nervous again. She'd never been back in time so to speak, but she'd watched movies about it sure. Was there some sort of rules like, whatever she did when she went back, whoever she told, would it somehow affect the future? She decided to risk it.

"I need to you to do something for me before that," She met her double's eyes. "I need to call Bonnie, Ric, Jeremy, and Caroline and get them over here. Bonnie especially."

She received a nod from Damon who was already whipping out his phone and prepared to dial Bonnie's number.

She hoped to God that this would work.

* * *

"What is going on Damon?" Elena heard the front door of the boarding house slam and the light tapping sound of footsteps on the hardwood. Bonnie's gaze met hers as she entered the room. "What is Katherine doing here?" The witch deposited her purse down on the couch beside her _other _Her as she decided to name it and glare at her with such intensity that if looks could kill.

"Look again," Damon instructed her as the door slammed again and multiple sets of footsteps entered the room. Ric, Caroline, and Jeremy. _Good. _

Bonnie's face wrinkled at her nose slightly suddenly it seemed that the realization donned on her. "Elena?"

"Damon what's going on?" Stefan's voice was head as he rounded a corner into the room. He stopped when his eyes landed on Elena. "_Katherine," _He spoke with venom.

"For the tenth time today," Damon sighed. "Look again brother."

Elena found it hard not to smile at his reaction. That little vein started to pop out of Damon's forehead and there was that cocky little smirk. Held behind a mask of walks she knew that his hurt was still there, but she also knew that he wouldn't dare pry with a crowd like this. Even if it was their friends.

"Elena," Stefan finally settled on the name and his green orbs grew wide. "A vampire?" His eyes darted to her human form that still resided on the couch next to Damon.

"I'm okay," The Human one of her answered softly as she reached up to squeeze his hand. She noticed Damon stiffen beside her.

Elena bit her lip once again and it took everything in her not to walk over to Damon and plant a kiss on those pale lips of his. She shut her eyes for a mere second and tried to avoid Bonnie's gaze as she spoke. "I need your help," She told the witch softly.

"Why should we help you?" The witch fired back.

"_Bonnie!" _Caroline's shriek came from the floor next to her. "She probably has a good reason," Her eye moved to Elena and she spoke. "Go on."

Elena nodded gratefully. "Because it will save your life," She spoke calmly. "And Damon's."

"What has Damon ever done that makes his life worth saving?"

_"Because somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving," _

Elena shut her eyes. Now it was time to spill her guts.

"Everything," She answered with closed eyes. "Look, I have _no _idea why I'm here, but if I can save the two of you, I'm going to do it." Her eyes opened and flickered from Bonnie's to Damon's.

"I'm going it need proof. Proof that we can trust you, proof that you're telling the truth,"

"Its Elena_," _Jeremy spoke on her behalf. "What more proof do you need Bon?"

"She's a vampire Jer. A vampire." Bonnie looked at her. "How are you a vampire? How long have to been one?"

That too was risky...

"Half a year," Elena vouched "I'm new at this."

Bonnie nodded. "How?"

"I had vampire blood in my system and I drowned," She tried to keep it simple, but Bonnie kept pushing her.

"Whose blood?" She really didn't have a choice now did she?

"Damon's,"

One look at Damon and he looked sick. The kind of look that you have when somebody tells you that you hit their puppy with your car. She sent him a soft smile and when one moment he was fine, the next he was clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"Bonnie stop!" She roared as she blurred to Damon's side. "It wasn't his fault!"

"But his blood turned you!"

"I know that, but it wasn't Damon's fault!"

Damon stopped moaning and looked at her. "Thanks," He said softy as she found a new spot on the couch next to him. _Just in case. _

"I still need proof," Bonnie confirmed and it looked like she was two seconds away from her breaking point.

Elena closed her eyes focused on Bonnie's mind and Damon's. She suddenly felt a swirl of memories come shooting a her and she smiled. _She was in. _

_"But Damon's on the other side-" _

_"Elena!" Bonnie's voice said from in front of her as she didn't try to control her tears. "It's too late.__"_

_"No!" _

_She looked over her shoulder. "He's here, you can say goodbye," _

,Elena looked at it in awe and suddenly, she noticed Damon's figure directly in front of her for the first time. Bonnie was right, he had been there.

_"You lied to me!" She told him through sprouts of tears. _

_"Even if I wanted to apologize, you couldn't hear me, so I won't._

_"Please don't leave me!" _

_"I don't have a choice baby. You are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me on my 173 years on this earth. The fact that I get to die knowing I was loved, not just by anyone. By you, Elena Gilbert. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life," _

_"Please come back to me!" She suck down the wall._

_"Its never gonna get any better than this," He smiled "I've peaked." _

_"I love you Elena. Bye." _

_He was gone. _

Elena opened her eyes and watched Damon and Bonnie do the same. Bonnie's face held confusion and Damon, well he knew. "You invaded our minds,"

Elena nodded. "You taught me that trick," Her voice came out strained and for the first time, she realized her was crying again. The big, fat tears continued to tumble down her cheeks and she wiped at them with her hands hands. Her eyes stayed focused on Damon. "Comes in handy sometimes."

"I must have been a good teacher, most vampires don't learn that for _years."_

"You were," She confirmed. "Taught me everything that I know." He smirked.

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned as she looked at Bonnie. "What did you see?"

"Something that was probably one of the hardest things for Elena to show us," She paused. "You love him don't you?"

She chewed her lip and nodded "So you'll help?"

Bonnie nodded.

* * *

"You can sleep in here if you want," Damon told Elena that night as she walked into his room. "I'm sure it won't be the first time."

Elena laughed a little. "No that's okay. Besides, I have some things that I need to take care of first. The other me is still downstairs with Stefan right?"

"Unfortunately," Damon sighed as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "What about you though, I'm sure I can make your night worth the while."

_"I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave,__"_

_"So do it,"_

"Thank you Damon,"

He raised an eyebrow as she blurred over in front of him.

"For what?" A corky little smile played at the edge of his lips.

"Everything,"

_"Thank you," _

_"No problem," He smiled. _

_"Not just for this Damon. For everything, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here,"_

_"_Can I ask you a question?"

"Of corse," Elena replied as she felt the pressure of Damon's hand on her cheekbone.

"Do you regret becoming a vampire?"

"At first I was absolutely terrified, but now, no I don't,"

"So what changed?"

_"I've changed. So have you Damon." _

She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I accepted myself,"

He pressed a kiss to her hairline. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in here?"

She nodded as she stepped over his window. "Yes, I'm sure. Goodnight Damon," In one swift motion she leaped from his window and out into the pitch black night.

She made it to her house in record time that night. The kitchen light was still on, indicating that Jenna and Jeremy were still awake. She smiled to herself as she managed to get Jeremy's attention through the kitchen window. She moved up the front porch and up to the door just as her brother opened it.

"I have to invite you in, don't I?" Her brother spoke softly as she looked over his shoulder to make sure his aunt was preoccupied.

"Yes, only if you want to,"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Now what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't let my own sister into her house. Get in here."

Elena laughed slightly as she stepped over the threshold. She made a beeline for the kitchen, where she found Jenna looking over kitchen magazines and chewing on her top lip.

"New recipes?" She questioned as she felt the joy of seeing her dead aunt again overwhelm her. She walked forward to the other side of the counter top, gritting her teeth to stop the tears from spilling over her eyes.

Jenna lifted her head. "Yeah as you know my cooking skills aren't the best and I found this article on 'cooking for dummies' that I thought might help. I thought you were pulling an all nighter at Stefan's?"

Elena back tracked a little and nodded. "I am, but I just forgot my toothbrush,"

_That was a total lie_. She thought to herself, but how was Jenna supposed to know that she kept a toothbrush at the boarding house anyways?

Her aunt bought as she gave her niece a curt nod. "Oh well anyways, while you're home to do you think you could help me with picking out an outfit to wear to dinner tomorrow? Ric's driving me to meet his parents, and Elena, I'm super nervous. I'm slowly having a mini panic attack,"

Elena's lips curved into a smile. "Yeah, I think I can,"

Jenna had seemed rather calm on the outside, like she said, but Elena knew, that inside her aunt was _freaking. _The last time she'd seen Jenna that nervous was at her parents funeral when she'd rose to her feet to speak on Mrianda's behalf. She'd helped her aunt pick out a dark purple dress, that brought out the natural colors of her honey blonde hair, along with shoes, then she'd made up the excuse that she was supposed to pick of food for Stefan at The Grill and left.

Elena arrived at the boarding house about an hour and a half later. She'd left her house and hour ago, but decided to drop by The Grill for a quick 'bite'. She'd ran into Matt, which only complicated matters and usual process of compel and leave turned around into a half hour visit with Matt. After he'd finally went back to his usual bus boy job, Elena had finally just decided to grab a blood bag from Damon's stash when she made it back to the boarding house.

Ever since his death, she'd gotten into the habit drinking from the vein because no one had made a run to the hospital for blood supply. Honestly, it hadn't bothered her much considering, the circumstances, it helped get her mind off of Damon and Bonnie, at least for a few minutes. As long as she didn't over feed, the 'victims' were fine. She gave them all a little of her blood to heal the bite marks on their necks and sent them on their marry way.

That night, she vowed to herself that she was sent back for a reason. Reason being, she didn't know, but if she could save the ones she loved, it was worth it.

* * *

** So that's the first chapter the next one should be posted soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews on the last chapter! They made my day. **

* * *

Elena spent the next two nights on the couch at the boarding house, no matter how many times past Damon protested against it, she refused to take his bed.

It wouldn't feel the same.

The two days passed rather slowly and Elena found herself over at 'her house' with Jenna as much as possible when her human double wasn't there. She knew this was only a temporary fix until Bonnie figured out a spell and she wanted to get time in with Jenna before the time was gone forever. _Again. _

She kept her distance from town considering that it would have been strange for people to see two of her walking about in broad daylight. Most of her time was spent between the boarding house and the little, white house that she once called home.

She grabbed a couple blood bags from Damon's stash on occasion, but when she fed it was usually in the pitch black of night, out on the streets of Mystic Falls. Feeding from the vein hadn't so much become a habit, as it became the distraction that she needed. Fresh blood _was _better than the bagged kind and it made her feel fuller.

It was around day three when Bonnie made her way back to the boarding house with her grandmother's Grilmore tucked in a neat spot under her arm.

Elena was tucked up on the couch near the fireplace, reading Damon's only copy of _Gone With the Wind, _which she had stolen from his room the night before. Her brown orbs rose from the page she was reading to look at Bonnie.

"Anything?" She questioned as she shut the book and set in on the coffee table.

Bonnie shook her head. "No. Not yet, but I figured I should work here, maybe it would help me focus,"

Elena nodded. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks, but I think I have everything covered,"

Elena bit her lip. "Bon?"

"Yeah?" The witch barley took her eyes off the page she was looking at.

"Do you hate me?"

"_What?"_

"Do you hate me," She paused. "for being a vampire?"

Elena certainly hadn't been expecting this. When she became a vampire, Bonnie, _her _Bonnie, hadn't been angry with her. She knew the entire story and she agreed right away to make her a daylight ring. She had felt sorry for her best friend and she had been one of Elena's best shoulders to cry on when she needed it.

"I could never hate you," Bonnie whispered as she laid the spell book to the side and rose to her feet. She met Elena on the couch and pulled the blanket that rested on Elena's lap over the two of them. "I'm sorry if I came off that way. It's just hard for me you know, first Care, now you too."

Elena nodded as she attempted to hold back tears. She blinked fast a few times and leaned over to pull Bonnie into a side hug. "It's okay,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I'm sure Bon," She confirmed as she picked up Damon's book again as Bonnie got back to searching through the Grilmore on the floor.

She knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

By the time human Elena walked into the boarding house that night, with Stefan trailing behind her, vampire Elena had read more than half of _Gone with The Wind. _She'd spent the whole day on the couch watching Bonnie work as she worked her own way through reading the book.

Honestly, it felt nice to just sit back and relax for a change, but that only made her wish _her _Damon would be there even more. With a blanket rested over her lap, she closed the book and sat it to the side. Her double and Stefan walked into the room at the same time and sat on the couch across from her.

She wasn't going to lie, it felt strange, looking at herself.

Even if it _was _her past self.

"Did Bonnie figure anything out?" Stefan questioned as he broke the silence between the three of them.

"Not yet," She looked away "I have a feeling that it won't be too long." She bit her lip.

Human Elena nodded. "I left some clothes for you in Damon's room,"

Elena looked down at her outfit. She'd mainly been wearing the same clothes from when she arrived. Apart from changing her jeans, into a pair of her old ones, which she found in the far back of Damon's closet.

"Thank you," She said with a smile. She pulled the blanket off of her and excused herself from the room.

After she'd changed into pajamas and grabbed a blood bag from the basement fridge, she made her way back to the couch. Human Elena was sitting on her couch in front of the fireplace and Stefan was no where to be seen.

"I'm sorry," She said as Elena made way back into the room in the fresh clothes, a black tank top and navy blue, cotton short shorts. "I can move if you need me to."

Elena shook her head. "It's fine," She told her as she settled down on the couch beside her.

"What happened between you and Stefan?" Human Elena blurted out suddenly, not quite meeting vampire Elena's brown eyes.

_This was a complicated subject. _

"I don't know, a lot actually. We just...grew apart I guess. We both changed. I turned things got complicated,"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Elena smiled softly. "I'm over it." She shrugged it off and before either of them could say anything else, Damon walked in the room with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. His pajama pants low on his waist and a nearly see through black muscle tee shirt on.

"Cute PJ's," He nodded towards vampire Elena and tipped the bottle back, taking a deep drink.

_"Cute PJ's," _

_"I'm tired Damon..." _

She shook off the feeling that his words brought her as he sat down the bottle of alcohol down. Elena took that as he chance, and her hand shot out to grab the bottle before Damon could say a word. She brought it to her lips and took a long pull as the liquid bubbled when it came out of the spout.

She didn't miss the little smirk on past Damon's lips as he stole the bottle back from her hand.

It was still his signature smirk, but it wasn't _her _Damon.

_And it just didn't feel the same. _

* * *

Bonnie spent the night at the boarding house that night. She slept, but not much, she'd made the promise to Elena, vampire Elena, and she planned to keep that promise.

Elena didn't get much sleep either, she found her phone in her back pocket, which she could have sworn that she left it in future Jeremy's car, and realized that the content of her phone hadn't changed. At all. _  
_

Around two that morning, she laid on her back, phone in hand while flipping through her old photos. Well, the only ones that Katherine hadn't deleted. A few were rare snapshot's of Damon and her, but their weren't many. And it hurt her anyways to try and look at them, even for a mere second.

She stopped on one of the pictures, it had always been one of her favorites. She was clearly laughing. Her face was twisted into a mid stream laugh, nose crinkled at the edges and mouth open wide. It was clear, that yes she _was _laughing and her favorite bright blue eyed vampire was pressing his pale lips to her cheek. Even though most of his face couldn't be seen, he was clearly smiling as well, not not just smiling, grinning. His lips were curved at the edges and a twinkle in his eyes.

It was, and I quote, one of the best summers of her whole life.

_And she missed that feeling. _

Caroline, Jeremy, and Alaric showed up the next day all around nine. Like usual mornings, Damon sat nursing a glass of his finest bourbon which human Elena kept scolding him that it was _way _to early for him to even think about drinking. All the advice, he completely ignored.

Bonnie showed up around nine thirty after she'd left the boarding house around eleven the night before because both Elena's refused to let her work 'round the clock and sent her home for some well needed rest in her own bed.

Elena came down the stairs around nine forty five, her brown hair was wet over her shoulders because she'd recently taken a _long, _hot shower. She'd grabbed a pair of past Elena's skinny jeans and a simple sea green colored tank top from the pile. She had fingered combed her hair and it was starting to twirl at the ends.

She took a seat beside Caroline, who seemed more than happy that she wasn't the only girl vampire, even if it was for a short time.

"Did I miss anything?" She questioned as she raked her fingers through her long hair once more to make she that she'd gotten out most of the tangles.

"Not a thing," Caroline informed her. "Has anyone seen Stefan?"

Human Elena nodded. "Hunting,"

They all spent the day around the fireplace and resting on the couches. Stefan arrived back at the boarding house around eleven bearing takeout from The Grill for Ric, Human Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy.

Around two Bonnie's head shot up from the spell book. A wide smile pressed on her lips."I think I found the spell,"

Elena was the first person beside her.

She silently thanked God that they were on the floor because she felt her legs turning to jelly as they spoke. Her hands trembled as Bonnie took a look at the items she needed to begin preparing for the spell.

"I'm going to need your blood," She motioned for vampire Elena to hold out her wrist. She took a switch blade and slit a small cut down the side of her palm. She captured the blood in a small glass and sat it to the side.

"I'm going to need just a little of yours too," She said to Damon, who set down his glass for the first time since nine that morning, and walked over to the witch. She made a similar slice down the middle of his left hand and picked up a separate container to let his blood drip into.

Elena didn't question Bonnie's methods of madness so to speak, she'd learned by now that it was better just not to ask. She watched the witch, her eyes never leaving their place on the containers of blood. It just seemed strange, but she knew that there was _way _more to witchcraft then just simple locator spells and raising people from the dead.

"Elena," Bonnie's voice held a slight warning tone. "before I start the spell you should know that only certain people will actually remember the truth. To others it will seem as though Damon and," she swallowed. "I never _really _died."

"People such as?"

"Only the supernatural," Bonnie informed. "Vampires, witches, etc."

Elena nodded. "Okay. I think I can live with that," So that left Caroline, Ric, Bonnie and Damon of corse, Tyler event though he _was _human, he could technically be considered supernatural because he'd come back from the other side. Jeremy was a shoe in to know because he could see ghosts..that only left one person..Matt.

She chewed on her lip. In some ways that worried her because he'd done so much to help them, but maybe it would be easier if he didn't realize the hurt that they had all been through in the past two weeks.

As Bonnie started to pour the two cups of blood together, her voice grew louder and louder. The blood boiled in the containers and the glass shattered, making Caroline scream. The blood started to pour out onto the hardwood and Elena heard past Damon curse under his breath, something about the fact that he 'wasn't going to be able to get the damn blood stains out.'

And just like that, it was over.

The room went dead silent and Elena felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. The air seemed to grow icy and she turned her head to the side and watched as eyes of all her past friends grew wide. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening as a figure dressed in a black leather jacket stepped into the room.

**So how did I do? Reviews are encouraged. I plan to warp this story up somehow in a few chapters and I would love to hear your thoughts. Click the little button below please! **

**Much love,**

**Megan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers on the last chapter! They always make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Please keep it up! **

**Originally, I had this entire chapter planned out differently, but at the last second, I decided to change it. So I'll see how this goes. Thanks for sticking with me through this story, it's really the first TVD story that I'm actually proud of. **

**Love you all to pieces,**

**Seddielover945. **

* * *

Elena's smile quickly faded as Tyler Lockwood's face became visible. She wanted to shut her eyes and block out all of her feelings for good as Tyler's footsteps echoed through the living room of the boarding house.

"Hey Care," He said softly. "Weren't you supposed to help me with.."

A blank look appeared on the blonde's face for a few seconds, then she quickly nodded. "Of corse," Her blue eyes trailed over the broken vampire who sat on the floor and she quickly followed Tyler out of the boarding house without another word.

Elena glanced over at Bonnie. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

The witch shook her head. "I'm not sure, the spell...it should have worked by now.

So that was it...there was no hope.

Elena felt the burning sensation in her eyes and she quickly shut them to block out any tears brimming in the edges.

"Elena..." She recognized the voice as her brother and her eyes snapped back open without a second thought.

"No," She said. "I can't, I _can't _do this again."

She was out of the room with a small gust of wind and a faint _whoosh. _

Her legs led her to _his _bed within a number of seconds and she laid in the middle and cried. She didn't bother pulling the blankets around her, even without them she felt like she was at home. But the home wasn't the same, and the Damon down the stairs, wasn't hers to hold and his love wasn't hers to have. Simple as that.

Some time later, she hadn't kept track, there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. She didn't bother answer because her throat was so raw from crying that she knew she wouldn't sound like herself anyways. Let alone, the person probably wouldn't hear her speak.

"It's just me," The person spoke. Elena rolled over to her side and saw her carbon copy. She stood at the door with a mug, of what she guessed was tea. She silently thanked God that it hadn't been Damon. Human Elena strode over the edge of the bed, setting down the mug on the nightstand on the way. "Wanna talk?"

She laughed dryly. "We both know I don't,"

"True, but it might help a little,"

She doubted it. She scooted over anyways though and let her human self lay down beside her. She kept her eyes closed as they both laid there in the silence of Damon's room.

Human Elena spoke first. "I've never really been in Damon's room to much," It almost made her smile. Almost.

"You get used to it after awhile," Her throat hurt as she spoke, but she ignored the pain-correction, she needed the pain. It made her feel something.

"Can I ask you sort of a personal question?"

Her eyes opened. "You're asking yourself. Shouldn't you already know the answer?"

Her double ended up asking anyways. "What's it like?"

"Excuse me?"

"What it like, your feelings for Damon,"

She pondered the question for a moment. Honestly, she had absolutely _no _idea why her human form had asked that- out of all the questions in the world.

"It's simple...I guess," She paused. "but complicated all at the same time. I don't know really, I just feel the way I feel. When I'm with him, I feel free. His kisses they make my head spin, even still. It's like nothing matters, nothing but us and-"

"_What?" _

"Shh," She hissed as she sat straight up in bed. She heard a faint taping sound and her senses were focused on the noise. She pushed all if her own feelings out of the way for the time being and looked at her human form who was now getting off of the bed.

"Go downstairs," there was the sound again. "find Damon." She ushered her out of the way and before either one of them made a move, the bedroom door opened and past Damon strode in. He glanced at the two Elena's and his eyes locked on her.

"Hear that?"

She nodded and he pressed a finger to his lips to tell human Elena not to make a sound. He picked her up in one swift motion and threw the human over his shoulder. She made a face, but did as he said and stayed quiet.

The three of them made their way downstairs and Stefan, along with Caroline stood in front of the door ready to attack if needed. Elena motioned to the door and within seconds the sound of glass was heard shattering throughout the boarding house.

Elena felt her body go rigid as the sound of black boots echoed. She somehow recognized the footsteps and she kept her eyes locked on her double and Damon. "Klaus," She said through clenched teeth and noticed a wave of fear wash over the both of them.

"Get her out of here!" She told Damon sternly and he was gone without a second glance.

Fear ran through her veins as the footsteps grew closer. She didn't know _how _he was there and at that point she didn't care. She wanted get out of there- she wanted to get them all out.

"I'll be okay," She assured both Caroline and Stefan, but she wasn't sure if she believed her own words or not.

Stefan shook his head. "No," He grasped her hand and Caroline's. They left the boarding house within less than a second.

"What the hell was that for?" Elena snapped as she took in her surroundings. They were right outside the Lockwood Cellar. She bit her lip and felt white hot fury build up inside of her. It took all of her energy not to blow up in front of Stefan

"Elena! It's Klaus, we had to get out of there!"

"Exactly it's Klaus! He's a _freaking _Original! He could be here in less than a second, he could know where we are right this very minute! Don't you get it Stefan? It's dangerous no matter where we are!" Her mind was racing and her thoughts were so jumbled. She felt tense and her muscles were no where near relaxing.

She thought they were past this.

The five of them all ended up in human Elena's room about five minutes after the whole Klaus ordeal. Elena's human self was still pretty shaken up and she sat on the edge of her bed with Caroline beside her. Bonnie had been called and was now at the foot of the bed. Jeremy sat next to the witch with his feet tucked underneath himself. Stefan and Damon huddled next to the end of the bed as well and were surprising silent.

And vampire Elena..she was causally sprawled out on the middle of her bed around Caroline and human Elena.

"How did he even find us?" Jeremy asked as his eyes roam around the room.

"I don't know," Stefan sighed with his eyes locked on his human girlfriend. "and I don't care, but all I know is next time I see him, I'm going stake his ass."

"Easy baby brother," past Damon warned. "You'd be a complete moron to even _try _to go against him."

Stefan only rolled his eyes.

"What do you know about Klaus?"

It took Elena a few moments to realize that Bonnie was asking her. "I know that he's a complete jackass who only cares about getting what he wants," She bit her lip. "and the occasional blonde, pure hearted vampire."

Caroline turned to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Never mind that," Elena shook her head. "All I know is Klaus wants-wanted become a hybrid as in half vampire, half warewolf.

Human Elena shook her head in disbelief. "That's not possible,"

"It is really. I know it's _hard_ to believe, but it's the truth,"

"I think we _all _just need to get some rest. Think about this overnight, sleep on it, and then talk about in tomorrow," Jeremy offered as he rose to his feet. "All of you are more than welcome to stay the night seeing as the boarding house might not be the best place to be right now. Jenna's spending the night with Ric at his parents house tonight so it'll be fine."

Elena was sort of shocked at her brother's outburst of generosity seeing as he wasn't big fan of vampire's back then, but she was grateful for it. "Thanks," She told him kindly as she rose from the bed. She turned to the other Elena. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

She smiled. "You don't even have to ask. You know where everything is," She motioned to the dresser as everyone cleared out of the room to find spots to sleep for the night.

Human Elena and Stefan ended up in Elena's room much to Damon's disappointment. He put on a mask and headed for the couch downstairs. Jeremy retired to his own room. Caroline and Bonnie offered to take Jenna's room together, knowing that she wouldn't of minded. As for Elena, she ended up staying in her parent's old room. It was strange at first, being back in there again after so long, but she got used to the homey feeling that it brought her and took comfort in it.

* * *

"You know your couch is lumpy right?" Elena sighed as she rolled over in bed to face the door. He hadn't even been down there twenty minutes yet.

"I'm aware," She said softly as she used her elbows to prop herself up in bed.

"You could have told me that you know," Damon raised an eyebrow and pulled the covers back on the bed.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to try and keep some much needed beauty sleep,"

She sent him a pointed look, but scooted over anyways so he had room to crawl in beside her. "Shut up," She rolled on her other side to face him and it took all she had not to pull her lips upward into a little smile.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?

He swallowed. "Because just this afternoon you were curled up in my bed crying your guts out,"

She brushed it off. "I'll be _fine," _

"No," He told her. "You will be fine, but right now, you're not fine."

She bit her lip. "When did you get so good at figuring me out?"

"I've had you figured out for months now, you just didn't know that. Besides I should get pointers for this, you aren't even _you. _The you that is you is shacking up with my brother in your bed as we speak,"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm alright, I'm alright other than the fact that I'm stuck in this damn place in time and I have no idea why, I'm alright other than the fact that you're here, but you're not you, and I'm alright unless you count figuring out the only way of getting _my _you back and failing miserably!"

"Hey Elena calm down," He told her. "It's going to be okay."

She shook her head. "No. No it won't be because you're here and I love you so much, but you're not _you _and it's killing me inside!" Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now and her hands were trembling as she gripped the blankets to her chest. "You know that I love you right? No matter what." The last part came in a whisper and Damon suddenly pulled her to his chest.

"I know," He whispered lightly in her ear. "I know you do. I'm going to find a way to figure this all out, alright?"

She nodded and he held her as she cried, just for a mere second did she think that maybe she was back in _his _arms again. She felt asleep after a few minutes and he held her to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I cannot believe the feedback I revived! I**

**I'm not really sure how this chapter is going to go, but roll with it will you please. When I started this story, I planned to only add a few chapter, but as I keep writing, the story just keeps growing. **

**Thank you so much to ****_Florencia7 _****for her PM's and ideas! It means so much to me! **

**Do you all think you can get me to 25 reviews by the next chapter? Please and thank you. **

* * *

The morning after the Klaus ordeal, everyone met in the kitchen after they received some much-needed rest. Damon ended up cooking breakfast for the humans and they all ate in silence, (well, the guys stayed silent. The girls made small talk.)

Around noon, vampire Elena slipped out the front door. She wanted to call it her home, but it felt strange. She stuck her hands in her pockets when the door slammed behind her, just as she was down the steps.

"May I ask where you're heading?"

She spun around on her heel. "Between the two of us Damon, I'm going out to feed,"

His eyebrows rose. "In broad daylight?"

She grinned. "Don't worry,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He stepped closer to her.

"I mean," She told him. "that I know of few places. You don't need to worry about me Damon."

"Doesn't mean that I can't come with you,"

"Really?" She questioned in disbelief. A strange feeling fluttered in the pit of her stomach and her mind was screaming at her to question him further.

"Hey Damon!" The _pitter-patter_ of human Elena's feet came to the porch. "Can you help me with something?"

Vampire Elena smiled softly. "You know what, you go ahead and go," She lowered her voice into a slight whisper. "She needs you now. More than she needs Stefan even." His eyes widened. "Go. Seriously, and don't give up on her."

She left a second later.

In the long run, Elena decided to skip her 'feeding' until after the fact.

She had a plan. Her own plan.

It took two minutes to arrive at the witch burial ground.

The house was still the same as she remembered it and she felt a bit leery upon entering on the spot.

She chewed her lip as she stepped over the threshold. She knew what the witches did to Damon when he tried to come in after her while Stefan was on his ripper binge.

Dust caked the floor of the main room along with a set of Bonnie's candles.

She lowered herself to the floor.

"Look," She spoke softly. "I know that you hate who he is, but this is the only place I could turn."

Her body trembled. "I know that he's done a lot of wrong, but he's _always _been there for me when I needed him. He's one of the most selfless people who I've ever met in my entire existence, whether he likes to admit it or not. I've lost him so many times and I don't think-no I _know _that I can't go through that again. So please I'm begging you!"

A cold wind whipped around her and the figure of Emily Bennett appeared directly in front of her.

Elena blinked a few times just to make sure she wasn't imagining the image. She spoke again,

"Don't make me lose him for good, just don't make _her_," Elena refered to her past self.

The witches' ghostly face seemed to show not a hint of sympathy, but she did not interrupt as Elena continued to speak,

"_Please," _She begged. "Emily, he protected your family, for christ's sake! Your own flesh and blood were safe for _years _because of him!"

"I know what he has done child, no need to tell me," Her voice seemed softer than usual. "He has done a lot of wrong in life, even in his death. We are witches Elena, we can see into the future. We may hate most vampire's but ones like you, your friend Caroline, and even dear Stefan, on occasions, we make exceptions for, but Damon?" Emily chuckled. "He is nothing like the three of you."

"You're right," Elena agreed."He's not. He's _so _better. His heart is pure, you say you can see into the future, did you not see all selfless acts he's committed? For me, for my own friends, for his brother. It's more than the three of us put together I can assure you of that. He does them in secret unknown to anyone, but it happens. He hardly ever gets a thank you because no one can seem to look past the monster that people say he is to see the man 's broken, beaten, wrecked. Yes, he is a cocky, arrogant, pain in the ass at times, okay a lot of times, but that's only because he's scared to show the people the person behind the mask. He's worn it for so long that he feels like he can't show who he really is. It's his safe haven.

Before he came back to this town, oh God, he was a mess, but he _worth _saving. He's changed and you would be a fool not to give him another chance."

Emily was silent for a long time. "Okay."

"Okay?" Elena questioned. "That's _all _you have to say?"

"I meant we would help you. We'll get Damon and_ Bonnie_ back for you."

She grinned. "You will?"

"Yes,"

* * *

"So that's it? Past Damon asked three hours later after vampire Elena had explained everything to everyone, as they sat in front of the fireplace at the boarding house. "Emily just agreed to help you, just like that?"

"Well no," She shook her head, crossing her legs. "not just Emily, the rest of the witches too. Besides, it took some persuasion from my end as well."

"Such as?" Damon chugged down the rest of his bourbon and got up from the couch to pour himself another round.

"Such as, explaining Emily Bennett how much the future you deserved to come back."

"So what else did Emily say?" Bonnie questioned, lifting her head off of the pillow that it laid on.

"She told me that it wasn't a big deal as it seemed to bring Damon and Bonnie back, well with all the witches there, it would be as easy as a locator spell is for you," Elena nodded softly as she spoke.

"Good, I just hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries on this one. Bringing two people back from "The Other Side" as you called it, has to have consequences,"

Elena bit her lip. "Bonne, its not your fault. if anything its mine. Emily won't pin any of this on you, she made that clear,"

The feeling of fatigue washed over Elena and she curled her feet under her legs. Laying her head back on the side of the sofa, she closed her eyes.

"Come on," Damon whispered as he walked over in front of Elena's chair. He tipped his glass back, wading down the amber liquid down his throat. "You're obviously tired, I'm taking you to bed." He held out his hand and helped her up.

"I told you, I'm okay on the couch,"

"No you're not. That old couch at your house, isn't the only lumpy couch in the world, now come on," He gripped her wrist and pulled her up the stairs, ignoring the looks that received for their friends.

He closed his bedroom door behind them. "Don't you dare think about going back to that sofa. You are staying in here tonight,"

"But aren't you supposed to be down there-" Damon stopped her.

"Elena," He said softly. "It's fine, Stefan and Ric can handle it for now,"

"Thank you,"

He nodded as he went over to his closet and got her some clothes to wear. He laid them on his bed. He turned to leave, but Elena spoke up.

"It's fine," She said as she began unbuttoning her top. "You can say, I won't mind."

"Elena,"

"No, please, I can't be alone right now," She slid the top off of her shoulders, exposing her black, lacy bra.

She could feel his eyes wandering over her exposed skin ,and even though she was used to it, her cheeks reddened.

She lifted his navy tee-shirt off the bed and slipped it over her head. She slipped out of her jeans and laid them on the end of Damon's bed.

The shirt hit her skin just above her knee and she walked over to the top of his bed to turn down the blankets. After she did, she crawled underneath them, pulling the covers up to her chest.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you stay with me, please?"

He nodded as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor next to his closet. After kicking of his boots, he climbed in the bed next to Elena.

"Would you mind if I told you something?" She questioned

"You don't even have to ask,"

Elena rolled over so that she faced Damon. "I love you,"

He pressed a kiss to her hairline. "I know," Elena snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapped around his mid section. "Everything's going to be okay, you know that, right?"

"I know," She said softly, her voice muffled by his chest.

She fell asleep right it his arms that afternoon, neither one of them were bothered by the fact that it was only five o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

**:o That was my face after I saw the amount of reviews I received about the last chapter! Honestly, I think I cried a little. Thank you all so much! I can't say that enough!**

**I didn't really plan this chapter out, not to much anyways. I'm sort of hoping that it decides to kind of write itself. **

**I have a plan for this story as a whole, (where I want the characters to end up) I'm just trying to add some fillers till I get to that point. **

**You all have been amazing reviewers and I mean it when I say thank you to each and every one of you! :) **

**Think you, you guys can get me to 35 or 40 by chapter five?**

* * *

Damon called the repair service the next day to fix the window in the back bedroom after Klaus smashed through it. It was a bedroom that wasn't used much a it is, but he figured it would calm everyone down by getting it repaired right away.

He kept his eye on human Elena when they were in the room together, going out of his way to do small deeds for her such as asking of she was okay and opening doors.

The vein that seemed to pop out in Stefan's forehead was just a perk.

Ric, Bonnie, and Jeremy ended up spending the night considering it would be foolish to meet so early the following day, because they planned to meet at the witch burial ground.

Damon followed Ric and the others out the boarding house door around noon.

It was time to put the plan into action.

* * *

Vampire Elena kept her senses in check as she trudged towards the witch burial ground. She seemed to be checking any lurking around the corners, metaphorically speaking.

She told Damon that she'd just meet them all there.

Honestly, she wanted time alone to think.

She chewed her lip raw, till she tasted blood. She felt nervous. Her stomach was queasy, bile covered her throat. She quickly swallowed, keeping up her pace.

Raven colored hair could be seen in the short distance between her and the witch house. She used vampire speed and was behind him in seconds.

"Boo!" She hissed in Damon's ear, causing him to jump slightly.

She giggled as he spun around. "Payback hmm?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, and going over to stand beside Ric.

"I'm here," A blonde's voice was heard as Caroline walked over to stand in front of human Elena.

"Good," Bonnie said. "Everyone's here," She nodded to vampire Elena. "Go ahead and lead the way."

She smiled, stepping over the threshold of the house. "Glad to,"

"I'm not sure I like this," past Damon commented, biting his lip. He held onto human Elena's shoulder's, all while ignoring the looks from Stefan as he attempted to steady her.

"You'll be fine," Elena told him, turning her head to glance at him quickly, then looking back forward. "The witches promised not to hurt you."

"No," Damon shook his head, "they promised not to hurt future me, not me."

"It's the same difference," Caroline commented with a small glance, all to which Damon ignored.

"I'm here Emily," Elena said aloud, as she lowered to her knees. "You can begin."

"Emily?" Jeremy questioned under his breath to Alaric. "As in Emily Bennett?"

"The very same," A ghostly voice was heard in front of the group.

Jeremy jumped. "Damn!"

Human Elena rolled her eyes, her hand reaching over to connect with past Damon's. He seemed a little shocked, but gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Your alright," He lowered his lips to her ear. She nodded softly, the words seeming to calm her immediately.

"Thanks," She whispered back, her eyes never left the spot where Emily Bennett stood.

It all seemed so surreal to her, even now.

"I'm going to need your blood," Emily said to vampire Elena, who nodded and bit into her wrist. The blood formed at the surface, coming out in tiny droplets.

That was simple enough, for now.

It wasn't untill Emily began to chant, and candles lit up the room, that vampire Elena started to tremble. Even as a vampire, she still had her human like qualities. With her eyes closed, she focused on Emily's words.

"Luna bet, beta kamet," Over and over again, the chanting grew louder.

The flames on the candles grew higher, Elena blood boiled, and then all of a sudden, everything stopped.

Emily grew silent, her eyes focused on vampire Elena. "It's finished,"

Then she disappeared.

"So...," Caroline said softly. "It's done?"

"Yes," All heads turned and vampire Elena let out the breath she was holding. There, coming out the shadows of the burning candles, was future Bonnie Bennett herself.

"OH MY GOD BONNIE!" Elena screeched, blurring over to hug her best friend.

"Elena," Bonnie whispered as the two embraced.

"Thank God!" Elena's voice was softer now and no one spoke as the two reunited. "Thank God." She said again, finally letting Bonnie go.

Elena took the back of her hands, wiping under head eyes, future Bonnie did the same. "Elena?"

Elena met her eyes. "Yeah Bon?"

_It felt good to say that again. _

She held up her hand and one of the candles blew out.

Elena grinned. "Your a witch again?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

Past Caroline spoke up. "How did you know that?" She was still out of loop a little, but she'd caught on to the conversation.

"Because," future Bonnie spoke up, her eyes locked with her past self. "I'm a witch, I can feel the magic."

"Elena," Bonnie said again when she noticed her best friend's eyes focusing in on everything else in the room. "Calm down, he's okay."

They locked eyes. "Good," Elena grinned.

The room was silent as everyone heard the footsteps approaching.

"I'm sorry to break up whatever this is, but- actually, the more I think about it, I'm not that sorry,"

"Klaus," past Damon hissed as he shielded human Elena with his own body.

* * *

"Now," Klaus said, his eyes darting between the two Elena's. "This is rather strange."

Vampire Elena shared a look with her Bonnie, who looked like she was about to explode as she held up her hand. Elena quickly shook her head, Bonnie placed her hand back at her side.

Human Elena dug her nails softly into Damon's leather jacket, not daring to catch Klaus' eyes. She took one step forward so that she touched Damon's back. She was scared.

"This must be the doppelgänger," Klaus said aloud as he met human Elena'a eyes. He then turned around to vampire Elena, eyebrows rose. "You are Elena Gilbert as well, I presume.

She didn't respond.

"So two of you hmm? Klaus snapped his fingers. "More blood for me then."

Human Elena trembled, vampire Elena shut her eyes.

_This was not going to end well. _

"Both of you, come with me," No one moved. "NOW!"

Klaus' voice made even the vampire's jump.

He stepped over to where Damon was protecting human Elena and tried to yank her out from behind him. "You _do not_ touch her!" He snarled.

"Protective I see," Klaus smirked. "Very well then." He reached over and snapped Damon's neck like a twig. Both Elena'a screamed and Stefan leaped over to his brother's side.

Klaus took the moment to grasp human Elena in one swift motion. "Let's try this again. Come with me,"

Vampire Elena did as she was told, her eyes never left Bonnie's. Bonnie nodded as Klaus took the two Elena's out the door.

She knew what to do.

Future Bonnie's first move was to get John Gilbert on the phone, even though it pained her to do it, they needed him to save human Elena. After a long talk with past Bonnie, he quietly agreed to meet them at the witch house.

She went over the spell with her double as Ric attempted to wake Damon.

Then there was her next move, figuring out what to do about the fact that human Elena didn't seem to have Damon's blood in her this time around.

She just prayed that the spell would still work the same.

Stefan left as soon as Klaus was out the door. (well, after future Bonnie had filled him in on Klaus' plan) He sent out to put himself as a sacrifice to save human Elena.

Caroline and Jeremy ended up leaving as well, Caroline, being the one to go check on Tyler (who Bonnie assumed Klaus captured by now) just to make sure he was where he was needed according to Klaus. Jeremy was sent to his house, so Jenna wouldn't invite anyone strange into the house. The strange person being Klaus or one of his minions.

Bonnie hoped saving Jenna was the one thing she could change.

As soon as Damon woke, everything was sure to go like she remembered.

At least she hoped it would.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Human Elena squirmed under Klaus's death grip on her arm.

"Sorry sweetheart," Klaus shook his head, gripping both Elena's' arms, while he pulled them through the woods. "No can do."

Vampire Elena knew better than to open her mouth at the moment, no matter how uncomfortable the death grip was. Her human form was bound to have bruises in the morning.

She just hoped they made it to the morning.

The feeling of familiarity washed over her as Klaus dragged them to the clearing. Three circles lined the ground, Klaus's witch was already present, and was Jules.

Good. Damon had saved Tyler and Caroline, but, she looked around, there was no Jenna. Then she realized something, she was a _vampire_.

Klaus didn't need to turn and use Jenna.

He was planning to use her.

Both Bonnie's sat ground candles and the Gilmore, side by side.

Future Bonnie had to admit, it was a little creepy at first, working with herself. But somehow, it have her a good feeling. After all, what better witch to work with than herself.

Ric was pacing as the girls worked their magic on John Gilbert, literally. He texted Jeremy earlier to make sure that he was with Jenna. Future Bonnie hadn't exactly gone into details with how this turned out the first time, but he assumed the outcome wasn't good.

He felt better though when his phone dinged it his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Jeremy.

_Jenna's safe. Asleep on the couch. _

A feeling of relief came over him. Jenna was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not posting you guys, I was on vacation and I didn't have wifi. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! 45 by next chapter maybe? **

**xoxo,**

**Seddielover945. **

* * *

_Oh God. _

Vampire Elena sunk to her knees, the circle burst into flames around her.

She knew what came next, she was slowly excepting her fate.

Her eyes locked on her human form in the circle next to her own. "I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Human Elena asked, tears fell down her cheeks.

"Everything," Elena let out a broken laugh, her own tears started to run. "I'm sorry for becoming a vampire."

The other Elena shook her head. "You seem like a pretty good one to me,"

"Thanks to Damon," A sad smile covered her lips.

"You really do love him don't you?"

She nodded. "I do. Tell him for me, will you?"

"I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like I'm going to survive this,"

"Trust me," Elena nodded, her hand ran through her hair. "You will."

"I'll tell him."

Elena nodded.

She had excepted her fate, she was going to die. For good this time.

Moments, later as Jules's screams echoed the air, Elena shut her eyes and began to cry. To really cry this time, the kind of big, sloppy tears that only happen after a loved one has passed away.

She didn't _want_ to die.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but Klaus decided to kill the human doppelgänger first. Elena watched the life fade from her own eyes as Klaus's face lit up from receiving the power he'd always wanted. Well, almost.

The mere human fell to the ground lifeless and past Damon swooped in to save the day, (as always) picking her up when Klaus was distracted by his bloodlust. He had her out there in a flash, leaving the two vampire's and the witch alone.

She was safe, good.

But now, it was her turn.

The fire around her stopped and Klaus grabbed her by her arms, pulling her over beside his witch. "I'm going to make you suffer," He hissed in her ear, in a voice that made her cringe.

His fangs plunged into her neck.

She felt the life slowly being drained from her, (a feeling she'd felt way to many times) blood trickled from her neck, down her shoulder blade.

Her eyes tried to flutter shut just as Klaus's nails dug into her shoulder blade, she landed with a _thump_ on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Elijah watched as vampire hit the ground beside his brother's feet. Klaus reached down to pick up her body. A sinister smile coated his lips and he plugged his hand through the doppelgänger's undead chest.

Elijah let Klaus go long enough with his plan. It was time for his brother to be stopped.

He reached out and snapped Klaus's neck, his brother to preoccupied to know what came next for him.

The Original hit the ground, dead, for now.

Elijah glanced over his shoulder to look Damon Salvatore in the face.

"Thank you," Future Damon said with a grateful smile.

"I'm a man of my word Damon,"

"I know, just thank you," Elijah nodded.

"Now take your brother and get out of here," The elder Salvatore hissed, his eyes never leaving vampire Elena's unconscious form.

"Elena," He whispered her name as he kneeled down beside her. (They were alone, Klaus's witch having left immediately after Klaus's neck was snapped.) "It's okay," He said softly as he picked Elena up in his arms, starting to walk to the witch house.

He done this before, he knew where everyone would be.

As he entered the house, Elena in his arms, he noticed human Elena laying on the couch. Past Damon leaned over her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John Gilbert's body

it was a shame really. A real shame.

He heard human Elena take a large gulp of hair as she awoke. "You okay?" He heard his past self question.

"Fine,"

A strange feeling washed over him as his eyes locked with his double. Past Damon nodded his head to vampire Elena. "She'll be alright too," He said, looking down to the girl resting in his arms.

"She told me to tell you she loves you," Damon smiled as he looked over at the human in the room. It'd been awhile since he'd seen her as a human.

"Damon.." Elena's voice was scratchy as she awoke.

"Hey," Damon smirked as she opened her eyes.

"You really need to stop saving me,"

He cracked a smile. "I've been think of making it a hobby,"

Elena slowly lifted her head, noticing one Damon beside the couch, she met eyes with the one who leaned over her. "It's you," She said slowly, as if she didn't know whether to believe him or not. "I thought it might be-"

He shook his head. "Nope,"

"Damon," She said once more, testing his name on her tongue.

With a sudden burst of energy, she leaned up and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!" She breathed the words into his neck, taking in his scent of bourbon and leather in the process.

"Yeah? You seem to be doing okay to me,"

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question further. "I've lost you to many times,"

He pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "I agree,"

"I've been as best a I can be," Elena nudged her head into his shoulder. "Without you."

"Me too,"

She wasn't quite sure what to say after that. She only leaned over and pressed her forehead against his. Damon brought his hand to to rest on her cheek, cupping her face.

"I missed you," She whispered again.

"I know," Damon told her softly. "I missed you too, but I'm here now, you don't have to miss me anymore.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He confirmed, nodding slightly, his nose leaned down to bump against Elena's, a grin plastering his lips.

Elena turned her head to the side and their lips met in a kiss. "I love you," She mumbled against his lips.

Damon pulled away shortly after, his hand brushing through her long, brown hair. "I love you too," He bumped their noses again. "And don't you forget it."

"Not possible,"

"Well, looks like you two reunited," Future Bonnie said, a hint of a smile at her lips.

All heads snapped up to see future Bonnie, past Ric, Stefan, and Caroline all standing at the door to the room of the house. Stefan's eyes held a hint of jealously in his eyes, his green orbs flickering from both sets of Damon and Elena's. His eyes lingered on future Damon and Elena the longest.

The room immediately went tense as Stefan held his gaze.

Human Elena kept her eyes on past Damon, avoiding Stefan's gaze. "Thank you," She told him softly.

He nodded. "Anytime. You know that,"

"Damon.."

"Elena," Past Damon said, matching human Elena's tone.

She rolled her eyes and it wasn't until Stefan cleared his throat that they broke their gaze.

"Glad to see you're alright," Stefan spoke, trying to keep his voice as nice as possible, but anyone could tell that it was tight.

Human Elena nodded, glancing at her boyfriend for the first time all day. "Yeah. I'm fine,"

The two Elena's made eye contact for a few seconds and vampire Elena felt the tension between her double and past Stefan. She knew that the mere human was developing stronger feelings for his older brother, but didn't know what they meant. She herself, chose to ignore the pit feeling in her stomach back then.

She felt her Damon press his lips to her forehead, she leaned into him as her human form spoke up. "Where's Jeremy,"

"He's safe," Past Damon told her right away. "He's with Jenna, at your house."

Her own head snapped up. "Jenna's alright?"

"She's fine," Caroline vouched quickly, her hands ran through her blonde locks. "So are we, thanks to Damon."

Past Damon nodded, a small smile graced his lips.

Elena let it sink in for a moment, it hadn't crossed her mind that it was possible until, somehow the witches managed to save not just Damon and Bonnie, but what they did also helped save her once dead aunt.

"Thank God," She whispered under her breath, her eyes never left the Damon beside her.

"We can't really leave the boarding house," Elena told Damon an hour later after everyone left the witch house. The other her was busy with Jenna and Ric making burial arrangements for John Gilbert. Past Damon actually had to compel Jenna instead of come up with a story.(for now, until they decided to tell her the truth,the whole truth.) Bonnie was already asleep upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms. Caroline was with Tyler and as for past Damon and Stefan, they both left without a word.

"I figured," He replied, with a raise of his eyebrows, his eyes landed on Elena. "There's blood in the deep freeze in the basement, right?"

She smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "I wouldn't know,"

"Please don't tell me Stefan has you on bunny blood," A smirk formed on his lips.

"Ass," Elena muttered, slapping his shoulder.

"I've been called worse," Damon shrugged. "So tell me when did Elena Gilbert start feeding from the vein?" His lips neared her ear and he spoke in hushed tones.

"About a week after your death," She replied nonchalantly. "You were right too. It's better."

"Aren't I always?" He joked. "So, killed anyone yet?"

"Damon!"

"Ahh there's that little angel I've missed," He kissed the side of her head. "I'll take that a no then. What do you say we give this another go then?"

"Huh?"

"You remember New York right?"

"You mean the part where I was an emotionless bitch, stole your car-"

"No," He said. "The club, us feeding together, all the alcohol." Elena quickly nodded.

"Well what do you say about a repeat of that?"

"Oh and how do you plan on getting there?"

"I happen to know where my past self keeps the keys to the Camaro," He grinned, pulling her to the front door.

* * *

"You brought us to The Grill?" Elena asked fifteen minutes later as Damon parked the Camaro in a parking space. "What if someone-"

"Hey. It's fine. Did you forget something, we're vampires," Damon told her matter oh factly.

With her lips pressed into a line, Elena opened her door and climbed out.

Damon laughed as she pouted, walking into The Grill. "You're cute when you pout,"

"Whatever," She tried to hide the smile, hoping Matt wasn't working tonight.

He pulled her up to the bar. "Two double shots, bourbon,"

Her brown eyes met his. "You'd better order more, you know what my tolerance is now,"

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Leaning her head on a fist, she grinned. "Afraid to loose?"

"Not a chance,"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. I can't unhige jaw like a snake to consume alcohol. Are you forgetting I'm a vampire now?"

He smirked, picking one of the shots and tipping it back. "Go,"

She did the same. The amber liquid burned down her throat. "Gladly,


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**I'm not sure where this chapter is going to end up, so please just roll with me here. I would love some feedback after it's over so I know how it went. **

**Love you all my little, lovely readers, **

**Megan. **

* * *

"I'm really proud of you," Damon told Elena as he pulled past Damon's Camaro into the driveway at the boarding house. He killed the engine, sitting back in the seat. Elena raised her eyebrows as Damon continued. "You are one of the best vampires I've ever met." He reached over into the passenger seat to push a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Tonight was fun," Elena said softly, leaning over and pressing her lips to his. "Thank you." His lips still tasted of a mix of bourbon and fresh blood;she found it difficult to pull away.

"It was," Damon agreed, pulling away for a moment to catch a glimpse of her face.

"I was strong," She whispered. "For Stefan and Jeremy. I'm the only person now that Jer has to look up to." Her eyes burned, her vision blurry.

"You shouldn't have had to be so strong, not about this," He pressed his lips to her cheeks, catching the tears as they started to fall.

"I just can't believe you're here," She tucked her face into his shoulder.K"You know why I'm here?" She shook her head. "It's because of you," He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm _only _back because of you. I'm not going anywhere, as long as you're here. Okay?"

"Alright." Elena confirmed in a soft voice. She climbed over her seat and Damon pulled them both out of the car.

The walked in silence to the entryway of the boarding house. The porch light was flicked on, indicating that in fact their were people home. Damon twisted the knob to the right with one hand, the other casually gripping Elena's.

He didn't plan on letting go again.

"The only thing we need to figure out now is how to get the three of you home," Past Bonnie said the following day as she sat cross-legged on the couch at the boarding house. "I've looked through Emily's grimoire for the past couple hours and haven't come across much yet."

"As have I," Future Bonnie interjected, biting her lip. "I would ask the witches, but after the fact that they just brought us back," He gaze settled on Future Damon. "I'm not sure that's the best idea." She rested her back against the side of the sofa as screaming echoed down the stairs seconds later, all followed by two sets of footsteps.

"How could you not say anything?!" Past Elena barked, her eyes resting on the bite on his arm.

"I didn't because I know you'd just lost great daddy Gilbert and you shouldn't have to lose anyone else!

"You didn't want me to have to lose anyone else, I'd be losing you! I know that might not seem like the biggest loss in the world to you Damon, but it would break my heart!" She huffed. "It's a werewolf bite, which can kill you for God sakes! It's bad enough that you kept it from me, but I have to find out from someone else!"

"Ah yes, I should have known that baby bro wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut," He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"That's not the point Damon," She lowered her voice. "What was your master plan, to not tell me and leave yourself to die? Alone, with no one there, without me knowing?"

Damon's eyes rested on the doe eyed girl in front of him. "It would just be better if I was gone. You and Stefan could move and have your happy lives together, we all know that witchy doesn't give a damn about me, blondy just acts like I'm not there. That's the problem Elena, when I stay I destroy things."

"Like hell," She hissed, inching closer to him. "I should slap you right now."

"So do it," He challenged, crossing his arms over in her, but he was ready to stop her blow if it came to that.

She brought her arm up, ready to strike. Damon caught her wrist in his grasp with swift motion. "What did I tell you about that?" He arched his brow, his face became closer to hers. Then dropping her wrist from his grip, he watched her face turn red with anger.

"Arhh!" She screamed. "Why are you always so difficult? You can't seem to get past how you feel about yourself for two seconds to see that people actually care about you!"

"Okay fine, be pissed at me, see if I care," He reached over to a leftover bottle of his best bourbon that rested on the coffee table, ready to take a large gulf from the spout.

"Don't you dare," Elena's voice held warning and she quickly snatched the bottle from his grip, surprising him.

"Impressive," He smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment. "Damon look at me," When he didn't, she gripped his face between her hands, turning him to face her. "Look at me," She repeated, this time her voice was much softer, scared maybe. "I'm not going to lose you, okay? You may have survived the first time around for the _other_ me, but this is our turn. The future can change, and there's still a huge chance that you can die. I refuse you lose you, because like it or not Damon, I _do_ care about you."

After a few seconds, Elena let go of his face and turned to her double. "You know what to do right?"

Vampire Elena nodded. "Get Stefan on the phone and tell him to come here as soon as he can. For now, you look after Damon and make sure he doesn't go anywhere even, with all of us here, you're the only person he'll really listen to. After Stefan gets here, the three of us can fill him in, and trust me, he won't like it, but it's the only way,"

* * *

"Can you stop pitying me?" Past Damon shot human Elena a small glare as she propped a pillow up on the sofa and instructed him to take a seat. He tipped back his glass of bourbon, swallowing the contents in one long sip. "I'm a vampire."

"A dying vampire if you want to put it that way," Elena ran her fingers through her hair, with a sigh she plopped down on the couch, giving up with fighting him.

He sat down next to her, pulling her feet into his lap, watching the slight anger fade from her face. "Elena.."

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I didn't mean it like that."

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but instead, he started to cough. Thick, red blood fell into his hand as he did so, and his mouth twisted into a look of disgust. Elena frowned, pulling her feet off of her him and leaning her hand on his shoulder immediately. Once he stopped hacking, she leaned down near his ear.

"It's okay, you're okay," She whispered. "Just breathe, breathe," Elena leaned her head on his shoulder, pressing her lips to his forehead, she briefly pulled back. "You have a fever, I'm going to go get a wet wash cloth. You stay here and I'll be right back." She jumped up from the couch, and turned to the stairs.

"Hey Elena?" Damon's voice was raspy. She stopped in mid walk, turning around. "Thank you."

She smiled, nodding. "I'll be right back,"

When she _did_ come back, Damon was gone.

"Damon?" She called loudly, dropping the damp cloth on the edge of the coffee table.

_Don't panic Elena, he could just be in the bedroom. _

She knew their was a fat chance of that happening, but she headed for the stairs again. "You here Damon?"

Silence.

After checking the kitchen, bathroom, Stefan's room and the yard, panic started to settle in. She had her phone out and dialed Alaric's number in the next ten seconds. "Is Damon with you?" She asked as soon as he picked up.

_"I'm with Jenna,"_ He said at first, then their was silence and muffled voices in the background. _"You lost him!"_ Was heard a few seconds later.

"Lost isn't really the right word, more of I went to the bathroom and when I came back, he was gone. Look, I told him to stay where he was because he started hacking up blood and I figured he wouldn't go anywhere,"

_"He's sick and not thinking straight. This is bad,"_

"God Ric, don't you think I know that?" She hissed, running her fingers through her hair. "Do me a favor and call Bonnie and Caroline. I don't really think I can call myself, they left about an hour ago with their Bonnie after they filled Stefan in on what he had to do to save his brother," She paused for a moment, "Stay there with Jenna and Jer all right, the last thing we need is for either one of them to be mixed up in this. Call me if you here from Damon."

_"Elena wait!" _

"I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine! Damon wouldn't hurt me,"

_"He might not hurt you on purpose, but he's not in his right mind at the moment. Just grab some vervain darts and keep them handy just in case. I'll let you know if anything comes up," _

She nodded to herself. "Got it,"

The drive seemed endless once Elena was in her car. Vervain darts stuffed in he pocket just incase an attack were to come up, she drove as fast as she could without getting stopped by Liz or one of her deputies. "Please be okay," She whispered to herself, trying to calm her nerves. Her hands shook and it probably wasn't the best time to be driving.

She'd already sent texts to Caroline and Bonnie telling them to be on the lookout for Damon, and if they heard anything, they should call her.

"Oh God oh God," Elena hissed to herself as she pulled her car up to the curb outside of town square.

Her phone rang two seconds later. "Hello?"

_"Elena, it's me, there's been an accident," _

"Caroline just calm down and breathe. Now, slowly tell me what's the problem?"

_"Damon's been shot,"_ There was a pause and Elena heard a cry in the background. _"Elena, he's dead."_

* * *

"Damon stop!" Liz Forbes screamed at past Damon, a wild look was in his eye, her gun up threatening to shoot.

Damon stepped out-of-the-way, just as Liz fired multiple rounds of ammunition his way.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Future Damon stepped into The Grill with vampire Elena, Caroline, and future Bonnie.

"Don't move Damon!" Liz hissed, before aiming her gun at his chest. She pulled the trigger several times, the wood piercing the flesh in front of his heart.

He hit the ground with a _thud_.

"DAMON NO!" Elena fell to her knees beside his body, his skin already growing ashen.

The tears started immediately, her fingers leaning over to grasp his cold hand. "You can't-you can't be dead," Her voice broke, her eyes locking on his purple skin. "Don't be dead." Her head leaned over to lean over his once beating heart, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Liz stood over the three girls and Damon's body. "Elena I'm so sorry, but he was sick, he could have hurt someone," The women said, trying to ease the crying girl.

"Mom," Caroline said, her blue eyes shone with her own hurt for Elena's loss. "Don't."

"What was the point," Elena said, her voice muffled by Damon's body. Her teary eyes flickered to Bonnie. "They brought him back just so I could lose him again," She choked back a sob. "What was the point of that?"

Bonnie shook her head sadly. "I don't know,"

Elena laid, clinging to Damon's dead body like a life support. "I'm tired of feeling like this," She sobbed, taking in small, shallow breaths.

"I know," Caroline said softly. With her arms open wide, she nodded to Elena. "Come here."

With crying eyes, Elena fell into Caroline's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to do something!" Vampire Elena cried, her eyes focusing on the dead body that still rested on the floor twenty minutes after the fact. "We can't just leave him like that, he wouldn't of wanted it that way."

"Elena," Bonnie sighed softly. "I need you to calm down for a second and stop talking that way. Listen to me," She placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to else the heartbroken girl. "I think I can do something, contact the witches."

"You can help him?" A twig of hope filled Elena's voice, her eyes flickering to Caroline, (who stood off to the side of the room with her phone up to her ear) then back to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "I can try,"

"Please try," Elena offered a watery smile as they set the plan into action.

* * *

_"Elena calm down, right now I need you to start the car and go looking for Damon again, your Damon. He ran off just before my mom fired the shot so he's still out there, and believe me Elena, from what I've seen, he's dangerous. So just be careful."_

Human Elena nodded, her hands shaking.

"Okay Care," Her voice was raspy.

_"I'm serious. He's not himself at the moment and he could very well hurt you," _

"I'll be fine Caroline," Elena urged, ending the call, and throwing her phone on to the passenger seat.

It was time to fix this. To fix everything.

It was easy for her mind to give up on the search after nearly a full hour with no sign of Damon, but she pushed herself. After all, he would have done the same for her.

Her mind kept playing tricks on her as she drove, always seeming to go in and out of focus. A couple times, she had to pull over and breathe.

_In and out. _

_In and out. _

After another half an hour, she settled on checking on the town's square. _Gone With the Wind_ was screening and it would be paradise for a sick vampire to sink his fangs into some unlucky soul who happened to be in Damon's path.

How could she have been so stupid to not look here first?

She whispered his name under her breath, her eyes scanning the rows of people. Anyone of them looked like a possible victim.

She bit her lip.

"Damon?" She said softly.

_Like that was going to do any good. _

Her eyes caught the image of a man staggering through the lines of seated people and Elena began to move in his direction.

She grinned. _Bingo_.

Damon's face drenched in sweat, it beaded down his face in small lines. His normal sense of humor stripped away, which left only the shell of a man that she knew. Elena quickly stepped in front if him, gripping him by the shoulders ever so tightly.

She managed to still keep a safe distance between them as she opened her lips to speak.

"Damon it's me. It's Elena,"

She paused, glancing into his bright blue eyes. They held little to no light at all, only a far away glint and she knew immediately that the man in front of her didn't have a clue who she was.

Damon's lips curved into a small smile and he seemed to be in some sort of a trace. His body swayed back a forth, which only caused Elena to grip ahold of him tighter. He leaned his face in beside her neck, so close that she felt his shaky breath on her bare skin.

She tensed as his fangs met the surface, a small cry of pain escaping her lips.

"Damon you're hurting me!"

Within a number of seconds, he finally pulled back.

"Elena?" He tilted his head to the side, blinking a couple of times.

She nodded, holding a hand to her dripping neck.

Pure horror filled Damon's eyes as he fell to his knees.

Elena dropped next to him, catching his unstable body just moments before his face hit the dirt. She cradled his head in her hands, completely forgetting about the bite wound on her neck. Looking over her shoulder briefly, she adjusted her body against his so that if he moved, even the slightly bit, she would still be able to insure that his head wouldn't drop to the side. After all, he was quite unstable.

"It's okay," She whispered gently, her face finding a spot in the raven colored hair on top of his head. "I got you."

Damon whimpered softly. It was the kind of noise that reminded Elena of a crying kitten who had just been separated from its mother.

"I got you," She repeated. "Now we just have to find a way to get you back to the boarding house," She pulled a leg from underneath her, still supporting Damon at the same time. "Is there any chance you can walk? I mean I would help you of corse."

He nodded slowly.

Elena bit the side of her lip, somehow managing to get both of them to their feet without tumbling over in the process. She supported him with her hand around his waist, using her other hand to throw his arm around her neck.

"Lean on me," She instructed, preparing to take a step forward, not quite ready to feel the full impact of Damon as he did as she told.

She stumbled, but quickly, using all of her strength, regained her balance.

Somehow, someway, she wasn't exactly sure, she managed to get them both back to the boarding house without tripping. She got Damon up the stairs, to his room and into the bed, all in one piece.

She looked at the vampire, he had his eye closed, but she knew he wouldn't be sleeping. Her lips curved upwards around the edges as she reached out to wipe the sweat off his face with a wet cloth. He didn't even so much as flinch at the touch.

She pulled the rag back, laying in one the bedside table, just as his blue eyes opened slightly.

"Elena?"

"Hey sleepy head," She joked, trying to ignore the real problem.

He smiled for a second, but it quickly faded as he quickly went into a coughing fit.

"Elena get out of here!" Blood sputtered out between his lips. "I could hurt you!"

She quickly shook her head, only to grab the cloth again, wiping the blood off his chin.

"I'm not leaving you. Not like this,"

"It's okay," Damon whispered, his voice raspy. "I deserve this. I deserve to die."

Elena stepped closer, crawling in beside him in the bed. Her head rested on the headboard. She pulled Damon's head into her lap, wiping more sweat off his forehead with the cool rag.

"No you don't," She urged.

"I've made so many horrible choices, but that's okay, because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't of met you," He cracked a small smile. "I'm so sorry, I've done so many things to hurt you."

"It's okay Damon," She slid down, laying her head on his shoulder, her body rested beside his. "I forgive you."

"But I love you, you should know that,"

"I do,"

"You should of met me in 1864, you would of liked me,"

She closed her eyes.

"I like you now," She paused, tears slid down her cheeks. "Just the way you are." Elena leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, then pulled away about ten seconds later.

"Thank you," He whispered, shutting his blue orbs.

"Your welcome," She smiled softly.

"Well well well, what have we got here hmm?" A bubbly voice popped up in the room.

Elena quickly climbed out of bed, looking into the eyes of her doppelgänger.

Katherine smiled, walking over to the bed. A little bottle of red liquid in her hand.

"You got free," Damon croaked.

"Well, I'm on vervain and Klaus is preoccupied at the moment," She un capped the bottle and held it up to Damon's lips, pouring the blood between his lips.

"The cure. Why would you bring me this?"

"I owned you one," She patted his cheek.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena piped up from the background.

"He's paying for this," Katherine placed the leftover bottle on the bedside table. She turned in her heels to leave the room. "Oh and Elena, it's okay to love them both, after all, I did." She pulled sinister smile, flashing out of the room.

Elena ran her fingers through her hair, glancing over at Damon, she let out a breath.

_He was going or be alright. _

She tried not to think about Katherine's words as she reached for her phone so she could text Stefan to let him know Damon was alright.

She couldn't love them both.

She just couldn't.

Right?

Elena sat and watched Damon sleep for the next half hour. The red in his cheeks slowly died down, turning into his usual milky, white skin.

His blue eyes fluttered open finally, his lips curving slightly at the edges when he noticed Elena watching him.

She blushed softly, quickly tearing her gaze away.

"Feeling better?"

Damon nodded. "Some,"

"Good," She picked up a blood bag up off the bedside table, handing it to him.

"Thanks," He tore it open with his teeth, his face changing, and his fangs punctured the bag. The blood flooded out and into his mouth.

He savored every last drop, crumpling the empty bag between his fist, when the blood was gone.

Elena watched him closely, ready to back away if need be.

"Elena relax, I'm okay now," Damon urged her.

Her shoulders sagged and she held her hand open, he handed her the bag.

"I'm sorry," She apologized quietly, chewing on her lip. She sat down on the side of the bed again. "It's just- I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry," He propped himself up on hid elbows, his fingers reaching for her neck. He ran the pad of his thumb over the small wounds. "I'm _really_ sorry."

"I understand," Elena leaned into his touch. "I do."

"But I hurt you," His voice was weak. "something I vowed to myself I would never do. There is no excuse for that." He cupped her cheek his hand.

"Damon, you were sick and clearly you weren't in your right mind. If that's not a good excuse, then I don't know what would be,"

"I can make it up to you, you'll see," He dropped his hand, lifting up all of his weight with his elbows, tossing the blankets off to the side.

"What are you doing?"

Damon ignored her, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll go get everything," Elena told him, reluctantly heading towards the bathroom after making sure Damon stayed in bed. "What do you need?" She glanced over her shoulder at the blue eyed vampire who was biting his lip.

"Gauze, disinfectant wipes, band aids, and pain medication," Damon told her, naming off the items.

"Damon," Elena sighed. "I told you, I'm alright." She got the supplies anyways, know he would just try to get up and get them himself if she didn't.

A short time later, (with Damon's back up against the headboard) she found herself straddled in between Damon's legs, with him leaning over her neck. He pushed her hair back gently, rubbing the holes with his fingertips. "You okay?"

Elena held her breath. "Fine," She answered softly, feeling the heat from his breath in her neck. She tried not to focus on her heart, (which felt like it was going to beat out of her ribcage at any moment) she was fine.

Damon got to work, patching up the two tiny holes in her flesh, his fingers, gently rubbing the area. He cringed a couples times, biting his lower lip.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, pressing his lips to the middle of her bare neck right below the wounds, sending chills down Elena's spine.

After layering on a couple flesh colored band aids and using about three disinfect wipes, to just be on the safe side, Damon sat back against the headboard, abandoning the medical supplies on the bed beside him.

"There," He said. "All done,"

A smile lit Elena's lips, she shifted her body around so that she faced him, her fingers resting on the now newly patched marks on her neck.

"Thank you," She told him kindly. "and really, I'll be okay."

Damon nodded, running his fingers through her long, brown hair.

"I should go shower," He said after a few moments of silence, letting hid hands drop to his lap. He wrinkled his nose. "I probably smell awful."

Elena laughed lightly. "You smell fine," She leaned her neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled of rich bourbon and a musty scent that was no doubt, only Damon. She pulled back, her nose wrinkled playfully. "You do smell pretty horrible."

"Elena!" He hissed, swatting her arm when her head tilted back in a laugh.

"Relax. I'm only kidding,"

"Did I ever tell you that you are downright mean?"

"Mean hmm? That's deep,"

"Joking aside," Damon said in all seriousness. "I could really use a shower."

Elena crawled off the bed, letting his pass her when he made his way to the paused at the door.

"Wanna join me?" He winked.

She wasted no time picking a pillow up to chuck at Damon's head.

* * *

Vampire Elena clutched Future Damon's head between her hands. Her nose buried in his hair.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Elena," Future Bonnie whispered as she locked eyes with her past double, (who met them at the witch house after Caroline called her) "You need to let go of him for the moment, let us do this."

Elena nodded softly.

"It'll be okay," Caroline said, not sure if she really believed it herself.

"You don't know that," Elena said between sniffles.

"He's strong," Caroline reminded her. "Dead or not. He is. As much as it pains me to say this, you seem happy with him and if you're happy, then I need to let it go."

"Thank you," Elena said.

Bonnie worked her magic, letting it corse through her veins, her mind focused on the task at hand. It didn't take long before the blue eyed vampire on the ground, shot up with a sudden gust of wind.

"Damon," Vampire Elena said steadying him with a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm okay," He assured her. "I'm okay."

"Thank God," She breathed, wrapping her arms around his strong form.

"Now," Bonnie said. "let's working on getting home shall we?"

**I am SO SO SO sorry! You have no idea how much has changed since my last update! **

**First off, school had me crazy busy and I just didn't have a spare time to update. I'm here now though. **

**And finally can we just talk about the newest season six promo for a second? I mean holy mother of all things wonderful, I'M COUNTING DOWN THE DAYS UNTIL SEASON SIX! **

**The next chapter is going to be the last one, so *insert sad face* but I'm trying to wrap it all up in one nice bow before season six. I'm not sure when I will get it posted, but trust me it will be up before TVD officially starts again. **

**Please leave your reviews below as well as your thoughts about season six. **

**Bye for now, **

**Megan. **


End file.
